Meet Danielle Dinkleberg
by Luiz4200
Summary: Timmy Turner meets a new neighbor. Is there more about her than it seems? Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents or any character from the series. Danielle Dinkleberg is a character I don't own. She came from another series I don't own but she doesn't go by that surname in that series. You'll know the truth later in the fic.**

**Meet Danielle Dinkleberg**

Timmy was playing in his room with his Fairy Godparents when his parents appear to tell something important.

"Timmy, you'll never guess what happened." Mr. Turner says with excitement.

"You're going to a ridiculous place and hired Vicky to look after me." An annoyed Timmy suggests.

"Wrong." Mr. Turner exclaims. "The Dinklebergs adopted a girl and invited us to meet her."

"The Dinklebergs? But I thought they didn't like the idea of having children." Timmy says.

"I know, Timmy." Mrs. Turner says. "That puzzles me, too. Probably they changed their minds. Now let's meet her."

At the Dinkleberg household.

"Turners, meet our new daughter, Danielle Dinkleberg." Sheldon announces.

They all say hi and enjoy the night but a couple of goldfish can't help but fell something weird about her.

"Cosmo, do you also feel something supernatural about her?" A worried Wanda asks.

"I'm not sure, Wanda. It's either her or there's something wrong with tonight's dinner." Cosmo answers with his usual stupid look.

Wanda rolls her eyes. The rest of the night goes normally and then we go to the next morning.

"That Danielle is cute but I feel something creepy about her." Timmy comments.

"Me, too." Wanda says.

"I still think it was last night's dinner." Cosmo says.

Timmy sees the school bus stopping in front of Dinkleberg's house. "Why is the bus stopping in front of Danielle's house?"

"The Dinklebergs must have enrolled her at Dimmsdale Elementary School, champ." Wanda says.

"Neighbors at home and school. You guys make a perfect couple. Maybe you'll finally forget Trixie Tang." Cosmo happily says.

"No way, Cosmo." Timmy says.

They enter the bus.

"Hi, Timmy." Danielle says with a smile.

"Hi, Danielle." Timmy replies.

"Please, call me Dani. With an I." Dani asks.

Trixie Tang enters the bus and everyone bows down except for Dani.

"Hey, who are you and why aren't you bowing before me?" Trixie asks angry.

"I'm a new student, Dani Dinkleberg." She says. "And why shouldn I bow down because of your presence?"

"Well, since you're new here I'll forgive you. You must bow before me because I'm Trixie Tang, the most popular girl in school, and you're just another impopular kid." Trixie says.

"And what will you do if I refuse?" Dani asks and seems to be trying to hypnotize Trixie.

"Uh, never mind." Trixie answers with a mesmerized look.

The kids are amazed that Trixie Tang allowed someone to defy her. Later Crocker introduces her to the class.

"Kids, we have a new student. Please welcome Danielle Dinkleberg."

"Hi, Danielle." The kids say.

"Miss Dinkleberg here is Timmy Turner's next door neighbor." Crocker says and notices some ugly stares. "Am I getting it wrong or some kids here don't like the new student?"

"That's right, Mr. Crocker." Tootie answers. "I can't stand such a beautiful girl living next door to my Timmy."

Veronica felt an urge to tell the same but she couldn't risk her position among the popular kids by admitting she loves an impopular boy. Instead she makes up an excuse. "And I can't stand how she defied Trixie Tang and survived it without consequences."

"The new student defied Trixie Tang and she did nothing about that? There's only one explanation for that: FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" Crocker exclaims with his usual spazz thing.

During the recess.

"Timmy, what did that crazy teacher mean to when he mentioned Fairy Godparents?" Dani asks Timmy, scared.

"Mr. Crocker believes Fairy Godparents are real." Timmy explains. "His obsession usually makes him keep an eye on me thinking I have fairies. He keeps saying that once he captures a fairy he'll use their powers to take over the world."

"Fine. A megalomaniac." Dani replies with sarcasm. "So, what did you bring for lunch?"

"I don't know. But I wish it's a ham sandwich with cheese." Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish.

"Lucky me." Timmy says faking surprise. "It is."

"What was that POOF sound I heard after you made the wish?" Dani asks.

"I didn't hear any POOF." Timmy lies.

Timmy is looking forward another Vicky-less night.

"Timmy, the Dinklebergs invited us for dinner. They want advice on how to raise their child and want us to help." Mr. Turner says.

"When will we go?" Timmy asks.

"Well, Timmy, 'we' does not include you. Parents don't like discussing certain things in front of children. You and Danielle will stay here and Vicky will take care of you both." Rs. Turner explains.

Vicky enters and a thunder is heard.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Hi, Twe... I mean, Timmy. And you must be Danielle."

Mom and Dad Turner say goodbye and leave Vicky alone with both kids.

"Hi, Twerp. Hi, Twerpette. The parents of both of you are paying and that's the only reason I'll endure both of you so you'd better start doing your chores." Vicky says and then hands them a list of chores.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Dani asks.

"Fine. I'll do them myself." Vicky answers with the same mesmerized look previously seen on Trixie.

"How did you convince her?" A surprised Timmy asks. "That's weird."

"I don't think it's any weirder than a boy who wears pink." Dani replies.

"My parents were so sure I would be born a girl they've bought me a lot of pink stuff." Timmy explains.

Cosmo is showing Wanda some pictures. "They even put him in those girl baby dresses."

"Did that fish talk?" A surprised Dani asks.

"Of course not. Fish don't talk." Timmy says.

"I'm quite sure this one just did it." Dani says pointing at Cosmo.

"Moo." Cosmo says trying to pretend he's a fish.

"This fish is being overshadowed by a ghost." Dani exclaims.

"It's a lie." Timmy yells. "They're not fairies, I mean, yeah, there's a ghost in the fish. Let's say it's that."

"A ghost. Take it off! Take it off!" Cosmo yells, while revealing his true self.

"Timmy, you have Fairy Godparents!" Dani exclaims.

**What do you think it's gonna happen? Will Timmy lose his Fairy Godparents or will Danielle Dinkleberg reveal something that will allow Timmy to keep them with her knowing? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on 'Meet Danielle Dinkleberg', the Dinklebergs adopt a girl named Danielle, a.k.a. Dani witn an I and Timmy and his fairies suspect there's something wrong with her. Except for Cosmo, who dismisses it as something wrong with last night's dinner. To make matters worse she has just discovered Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents.**

**Chapter 2**

Danielle Dinkleberg discovered Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents and a scared Timmy Turner was now waiting for the dread moment of losing them. Danielle is more surprised than him when a BOOM is heard and a huge figure with a big wand-like scepter appears.

"Timmy Turner! Your fairies were discovered! You now must lose them and every memory of ever having Fairy Godparents!" Jorgen Von Strangle announces.

"Who are you? And what gives you the right to take Timmy's fairies away from him?" Dani asks with a demanding tone.

"I am Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe. And I must take his fairies away because you, a non-magical puny human discovered them."

"Who did you call puny?" Dani asks as two rings form around her and now her hair is white, her eyes are green and her clothes are turned into a black suit with white gloves and boots and a DP emblem.

"What? You have ghost powers?" A surprised Jorgen asks. "It changes everything. Your ghost powers allow you to know about Fairy Godparents without it being a violation of Da Rules. But if somebody without these powers learns the secret from either you or Turner I'll take Cosmo and Wanda away!" BOOMs himself away.

"Ghost powers? I knew there was something weird about that girl." Wanda says.

"Really? I still think there was something wrong about last night's dinner." Cosmo replies.

Wanda rolls her eyes. Timmy tries to talk to Danielle.

"Danielle, you have ghost powers? Cool!"

"Not cool!" Wanda replies.

"How can you say that, Wanda?" A surprised Timmy asks. "Her powers are the reason Jorgen didn't take you and Cosmo away from me."

"Fairies and ghosts don't get along ever since Pariah Dark, king of all ghosts, tried to take over Fairy World." Wanda explains.

Wanda tells Timmy all about when Pariah Dark tried to take over both Fairy World and Earth. He was so feared that even some ghosts feared him and locked him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Timmy then remembers that was the same Pariah Dark who invaded Amity Park and the ghost kid known as Danny Phantom became famous as a hero for defeating him. Thinking about him made him realize the resemblance between Danny and Danielle.

"Dani, are you Danny Phantom's little sister?" Timmy asks.

"Actually, I am his cousin. But that's a long story. What's about your Fairy Godparents?" Dani asks.

"Fairy Godparents are assigned to the unhappiest kids on Earth but we have to keep them a secret or else. You already got an idea." Timmy explains and Dani nods. "There are other rules placing limits on what their magic can and what it can't be used for. As long as I abide these rules Cosmo and Wanda will grant me every wish. Please keep them a secret at least until I become an eighteen-year-old. Then I'll lose and forget them anyway."

Dani promises to keep Timmy's Fairy Godparents a secret. Unbeknownst to them a robotic ghost was keeping an eye on them. He then reports his findings to his boss.

"Plasmius? I've found the girl. She was adopted by a couple who lives in a Californian town named Dimmsdale." Skulker informs the seriously crazed up fruitloop.

"Bring her alive, Skulker." Plasmius commands. "Is there any problem with that?"

"Actually there is a problem, sir. She befriended a boy who lives next door to her and he has a couple of Fairy Godparents." Skulker explains.

"Is this a joke? Do you really expect me to believe Fairy Godparents are real?" Plasmius asks.

"Your sense of reality should have changed when you got his ghost powers." Skulker replies.

Plasmius stopped to think about that. Really he only studied the ghost portal technology to be close to the love of his life. The existence of ghosts was something he refused to believe until he got his ghost powers and since then he was supposed to be open-minded about the existence of other creatures believed to be myths. He then makes a Google search using the words 'Dimmsdale' and 'Fairies' and finds Crocker's website wwwdotfairies'r'realdotwand discovering about a ten-year-old kid named Timmy Turner who is believed by Crocker to have Fairy Godparents. He then returns to Skulker.

"Did you get the name of that boy with Fairy Godparents?" Plasmius asks.

"Affirmative, sir. His name is Timmy Turner." Skulker answers.

"I'll join you in my Californian base. We'll discuss how I can use the powers of these Fairy Godparents to take over the world and I know who can help me." Plasmius says.

Plasmius then turns off his communicator and prepares to join Skulker in Dimmsdale.

**Uh-oh. Timmy already had enough trouble with Crocker trying to catch his fairies and now a seriously crazed up fruitloop is also after them. Who Plasmius is going after? Please R&R. BTW, just in case of the disclaimer in Chapter 1 not being enough, I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series.**


	3. Chapter 3

A grey vehicle with a ghost-related symbol has just entered Dimmsdale at an alrming speed g driven by a huge man wearing an orange jumpsuit. His wife and kids are with him and one of those kids is the reason of this trip.

Jazz is scared by Jack's reckless driving. "Dad, I'm glad you drove me all the way from Amity Park to here just so I could have a chance to study psychology at Harvard's Dimmsdale Branch but do you need to drive so fast?"

"And you wanted to take a plane." Jack proudly comments. "And, Jazz, your education is not the only reason I came to this town. I also wanted an excuse to come here and meet Denzel Crocker."

"Who is Denzel Crocker, Dad?" Jazz asks.

"A scientist who devotes his life into proving the world that Fairy Godparents are real. It all started in March, 15th, 1984, when he, as a college student, exposes his evidence of fairies being real and tried to obtain government support for his research. He believes Fairy Godparents are real and grant wishes to kids. With said support, Denzel Crocker intended to force kids to wear painful collars to reveal the fairies. Unfortunately they refused to support him. He once got a job teaching people at Baltimore Community College but got fired for using university funds on his fairy research. Since then he became a teacher at Dimmsdale Elementary School and he now believes one of his students, a buck-tooth boy named Timmy Turner, has a couple of Fairy Godparents." Jack explains with the same enthusiasm he shows while talking about ghosts.

"Dad, how do you know all that stuff about Denzel Crocker?" Danny asks.

"I've got it all from his website, called www dot fairies'r'real dot wand , and it has several photos of Fairy Godparents and that Timmy Turner I told you about." Jack answers.

"Jack, honey. I've got an idea: you and Danny go meet that Denzel Crocker while Jazz and I talk to the Dean about her admission." Maddie says, not wanting to harm Jack's feelings.

Excited about meeting his fairy-hunting idol, Jack drops Maddie and Jazz at Harvard's Dimmsdale Branch and rushes to Crocker's home with Danny to meet him.

"Your thesis on Ghost Envy is quite interesting, Miss Fenton, but I'm not sure if someone who seems to actually believe such things as ghosts to be real is Harvard material." The Dean comments.

"Sir, studying Ghost Envy isn't only for people who believe ghosts are real. It serves to study the minds of people obsessed with ghosts and with having ghost powers." Jazz explains.

"Well observated, Miss Fenton. And your grades are quite good. Maybe you're gonna be accepted after all." The Dean says.

Outside the Dean's room, Maddie's cell phone rings.

"Maddie. Danny and I are just in front of Denzel Crocker's home." Jack says with excitement. "Are you and Jazz sure you wouldn't rather be here with us?"

"Jack. Jazz is still talking to the Dean. We'll catch up with you later." Maddie says and turns her phone off.

"Danny, there will be just you and me to meet Denzel Crocker. Please hold me if I faint." Jack asks.

"Sure, Dad." Danny says.

They knock at the door and a woman answers.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Dolores Crocker asks.

"Yes. We're looking for Denzel Crocker." Jack answers.

"I'm sorry, but my son is still at school teaching kids. Do you mind waiting here?" She asks.

"Not at all, Ma'am." Jack answers.

While Jack and his son are waiting for Crocker, let's see how things are going at school.

"As usual, A.J. was the only student to get an A+. Some students got D's or C's but Timmy Turner, as usual, got an F!" Crocker says. "Wait a minute, I've never been so fair before. That's only an explanation for that." Crocker is unaware that Dani utilized her mind powers on him. "FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

"Timmy, how could you fail despite Dani using her powers to prevent Crocker from being unfair? Didn't you and Cosmo study for the whole day?" Wanda asks.

"Actually, we played the 'not study' game." Timmy admits.

Wanda rolls her eyes. The class ends and Crocker just rides home. Dani decides to take a ride rather than taking the bus.

"Won't your parents become upset?" Timmy asks.

"If they do, I'll just use my brainwashing power on them." Dani answers.

"Fine." Timmy says.

While flying through Dimmsdale, Dani Phantom notices the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle parked in front of Crocker's house and decides to investigate. Danny Fenton, using the bathroom excuse, excuses himself from the bathroom and uses his ghost powers to leave Crocker's home unnoticed. Dani approaches him.

"Hi, Danny."

Danny is scared. "Dani? You scared me."

While the Phantoms have a chat, Crocker arrives home and is surprised about having someone waiting for him.

"Who are you?" Crocker asks.

"Your biggest fan. My name is Jack Fenton." Jack answers.

"The Jack Fenton from Amity Park? The world's greatest ghost hunter ever?" Crocker asks.

"Exactly. I've come here just to meet you. Have you already captured a Fairy Godparent? I want to use their powers to capture that renegade ghost Danny Phantom." Jack says.

"Not yet, Mr. Fenton. But once I capture a FAIRY GODPARENT I'll let you know." Crocker says.

Before they go ahead with the conversation, Skulker shows up.

"Denzel Crocker, you're coming with me." Skulker says.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!! A ghost! Please save me!" Crocker screams.

"Don't worry, Denzel. That ghost won't get you." Jack says.

Plasmius has just appeared. "That's right, Jack Fenton. Because I will."

"Wisconsin Ghost?" A surprised Jack Fenton asks.

"Exactly." Plasmius says and then grabs Crocker. "And now I'll take him with me."

Jack is pointing an ecto-gun at Plasmius and forgetting Skulker. "Only over my dead body, ghost." He gets hit by Skulker.

"Tempting. But I must take Crocker away." Plasmius says.

Plasmius was about to leave when Danny and Dani hit him on the back.

"Let this man go, Plasmius, or I'll..." Danny says.

"Or what, whelp?" Skulker asks while holding Jack at gun point. "Let my boss take Crocker away or Jack Fenton is gonna be a ghost like me."

Jack is shocked as the two ghost kids actually care this much for his life and let Plasmius and Skulker take Crocker away.

"I don't get it, Phantom." A confused Jack says. "Why would you, a renegade ghost, value the life of a ghost hunter? And who's that ghost girl?"

"I'm not a bad guy. I'm just a victim of circumstances and frame-ups, like Spider-Man." Danny explains.

"That's my childhood hero." Jack exclaims. "Maybe you're right after all. But that doesn't answer about her. And why did you call the Wisconsin Ghost Plasmius?"

"Dani is a cousin of mine." Danny explains. "And you may call him Wisconsin Ghost but all of us, ghosts, know him as Vlad Plasmius. And do you have any idea of why would someone kidnap Denzel Crocker?"

"Dani? Her parents didn't have a lot of creativity. And about your question, Skulker and Plasmius must be interested in capturing some Fairy Godparents and use their power to take over the world." Jack says.

Had Danny ever heard that before meeting Dani he would laugh but now he's actually worried.

**Flashback begins.**

"_So Crocker is right? Fairy Godparents are real? And Timmy Turner, who happens to be a neighbor of yours, has a couple of them granting his every wish?" Danny asks._

"_Right, cuz." Dani says. "But we can't let people know that or their set of rules, known as Da Rules, will require them to leave him and he'll be forced to forget about ever having fairies. The only reason we're allowed to know the truth is our ghost powers. Once he becomes eighteen years old he'll lose and forget them anyway and then we'll be free to tell."_

**Flashback ends.**

"Sorry I can't stay any longer but I must go home before my parents get worried." Dani says.

"And I'll must go get my son so we can save Mr. Crocker." Jack says.

Upon hearing that, Danny becomes invisible and goes back to the bathroom before someone notices Danny Fenton is gone.

**This chapter ends here. Thanks to Em Phantom for suggesting Jazz being in Dimmsdale looking for a university. At first I was thinking about bringing Danny Phantom on a way that wouldn't be a coincidence but I felt it would be too complicated. Did you like how Danny Phantom seems to have earned Jack's trust? ****Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Danny met Maddie and Jazz and tell them all that happened at Crocker's house. Maddie was the first one to talk about that.

"Jack, you can't believe Danny Phantom is good just because he compared himself to some comic book superhero. It would only be the same thing if Phantom were a human who got his powers in a lab accident and we all know humans can't have ghost powers. Right, kids?"

"Wrong, Mom. Humans can have ghost powers. And I can prove it." Danny says, surprising everyone.

"Danny, are you sure you wanna do it?" Jazz asks, scared.

"Jazz, if your brother intends to prove we are wrong at some ghost-related topic he's free to try." Jack says. "Go ahead, son. What makes you believe human beings can have ghost powers?"

"Remember when the Ghost Portal was activated while Tucker, Sam and I ventured into the lab?" Danny asks.

"Sure we remember." Maddie answers. "The portal working was the reason we didn't punish you for entering the lab without us."

"I was afraid to tell you, folks, but when first activated the Fenton Portal hit me with a blast of energy that gave me ghost powers." Danny explains.

"Don't be ridiculous, son." Jack says. "If you had ghost powers since then our ghost hunting instruments would have pointed it out..." He pauses. "Wait a minute. They did point it out. We are the ones who decided to dismiss it as a malfunction."

"Oh, Jack. What a horrible parenting duo we are. We call ourselves ghost experts and yet we didn't notice our own son had ghost powers all that time. Danny, why were you afraid of telling us the truth?"

"Because you talk all the time about dissecting ghosts and tearing them apart molecule by molecule it made afraid you guys would do it to me." Danny explains.

"Sorry if we scared you, son. But don't worry. We'll accept you human or not." Jack says.

"In that case, there's something else I need to show you." Danny says.

Glad nobody can see him from outside the FGAV, Danny goes ghost and shocks his parents with the fact he's the Danny Phantom they've been hunting all that time.

Jack is shocked. "You're Danny Phantom? In that case who's that cousin of yours? Neither Maddie nor I have a niece around that age."

"She's a clone created by Plasmius." Danny explains.

"Talking about that Plasmius, your revelations made me realize what I should have suspected when I heard you guys discussing about him having his own Ghost Portal. If a human can have ghost powers by a blast of the portal then Plasmius must be Vlad Masters. But why would V-man harm me?" Jack asks.

"Dad, he still blames you for the accident and for "robbing" him out of the love of his life." Danny explains. "He wants Mom to be his wife and wants me to be his son. He even named his cat after her."

"He said she was his sister's cat." An angry Jack says.

"Enough about that, guys. Danny, this Crocker might be forced to tell Vlad about some innocent kid with Fairy Godparents. Do you have any idea who he might be after?" Maddie asks.

"Yes, but I'd better not tell because of Da Rules. If a human with no powers finds out about some kid's Fairy Godparents they're pulled back to Fairy World and the kid forgets all about ever having Fairy Godparents." Danny explains.

"Wait a minute, Danny." Jazz says. "Are you saying fairies are real?"

"I'm so shocked about that as you are, Jazz." Danny replies.

"Danny, you go after that kid with Fairy Godparents and warn them about Plasmius. Your Mom, your sister and I will rescue Crocker." Jack says.

"How do you expect to find him?" Danny asks.

"I've placed a transmissor on him so I could find him whenever I wanted." Jack answers.

Freaked with what Jack has just told him, Danny goes to Timmy's to warn him about Plasmius. There he meets Timmy, Dani, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hi, Danny. Did you get rid of Plasmius?" Dani asks.

"Unfortunately not." Danny says. "He and Skulker captured Crocker and are probably forcing him to tell about Fairy Godparents so he will know how to capture Timmy's."

"I knew it. I felt the the presence of ghosts was a bad sign. I could feel it on me." Wanda exclaims.

"Really? I still think there was something wrong with that dinner." Cosmo says.

"Cosmo. Wanda. You don't have to worry. Crocker is so crazy this Plasmius would have to be a seriously crazed up fruitloop to believe him." Timmy says.

Danny's and Dani's ghost senses go off and Plasmius and Skulker appear.

"You handle the ghost boy while I get his cousin." Plasmius says.

"Right, boss." Skulker replies.

"I wish these evil ghosts vanished from here and forgot about me." Timmy says.

Wanda's wand fizzles. "Sorry, champ. Ghosts have some immunity to our magic."

Vicky enters Timmy's room because of the noise generated by the battle. "Quiet, Twerp! I want to watch T.V." Sees the ghosts. "What's going on?"

Skulker and Plasmius blast Vicky away.

"You guys aren't so bad." Timmy comments.

While Danny and Dani were busy dealing with Skulker and Plasmius, Vlad appeared behind (Dani was fighting a duplicate all that time) and captured Cosmo and Wanda in Crocker's special butterfly net. The house temporarily shines because of that. Danny and Dani try to blast him away but he reflects the blast back at them. They're thrown away from the house and Vlad goes after them and is about to give them a final blow when he's hit by some ecto-foam.

"Stay away from my son and his clone, you despicable ghost." Jack commands.

Shocked with Jack's knowledege, Plasmius doesn't react on time when Jack throws Maddie into the air allowing her to grab the scepter with Cosmo and Wanda and release them.

"Hooray! We're free! We can go back into granting Timmy's wishes." Cosmo exclaims.

"Timmy? Like in Timmy Turner? The buck-toothed boy in pink? I knew it! Crocker was right." Jack exclaims.

"Cosmo? Do you see what you did?" Wanda asks.

Before Cosmo has a chance to answer, a BOOM is heard and suddenly Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Danny, Dani, Jack, Maddie and Jazz are no longer around. Jorgen then appears and uses forgeticin on Vlad and Skulker (the immunity doesn't work on forgeticin) and sends then elsewhere. He then BOOMs himself away.

**Did you like this chapter? What do you think is going to happen to our heroes? Please read & review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Team Phantom, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were BOOMed by Jorgen Von Strangle to Fairy World. Before we learn what's gonna happen, let's see how Vicky reacts when she notices Timmy and Dani are absent.

"Oh, no! The twerp and the twerpette are gone. Something horrible must have happened to them! And worse, something bad might happen to me because of that! I must find them before the Turners and the Dinklebergs are back!"

Now let's see what's gonna happen with our heroes.

"Fenton Family!" Jorgen says. "You have saved two of our citzens. As a reward, you'll be allowed to know about our existence and Timmy Turner won't lose his Fairy Godparents for having you knowing about them."

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda sigh in relief.

"Danny Phantom, because your friends Sam and Tucker help you with your ghost hunting they'll also be allowed to know about Fairy Godparents but if anybody else learns Timmy Turner has Fairy Godparents he'll lose and forget them. I'd be careful about whatever trust them or not." Jorgen says.

Danny and his family tell Timmy not to worry because they won't reveal the secret. Timmy and Dani get back to Timmy's house.

"You're back! I'm saved! I mean, you're saved, which means I'm saved." Vicky exclaims.

The Phantoms go back to Amity Park, where Jazz is telling her friends about being accepted in Harvard. Danny is telling his friends about Dani and Fairy Godparents.

"Fairy Godparents are real? Do they wear those long dresses we see them wearing in Fairy Tales?" Sam asks.

"Actually they have some variety in taste for clothing, Sam. And fairies are not all female. Some of them are male. But we must keep them a secret as well." Danny says.

Tucker was about to enter some data on the Internet. "Seriously?"

Jazz enters Danny's room.

"Danny, Mom and Dad decided that since Vlad doesn't know they're aware of you and him being half-ghosts they decided to let him keep thinking they still don't know." Jazz says.

"Fine, Jazz, but I can't help but feel we forgot something important." Danny says.

At Timmy's house.

"Timmy, Cosmo, Dani, I feel we forgot something." Wanda says.

"Yeah." Cosmo says. "We forgot to check what was wrong with last night's dinner." They all stare at him. "What?"

At Vlad's Dimmsdale hideout, Crocker is still tied to a chair. "Help! Help! Somebody! Anyone! FAIRIES!"

**I hope you enjoyed this fic. I always believed Danny Phantom and the Fairly OddParents deserved a crossover story. Please read & review.**


End file.
